of pyjamas and flirting
by inspired by us
Summary: Sometimes the best tactics to win against one Dawson Nott are the most underhanded. -JackieDawson- Rated T for mature content.


**By; **Roma {justalittle l o o n y}

**pairing; **Jackie Jordan/Dawson Nott

{ face claims; Jackie- Tessa Thompson; Dawson- Chace Crawford }

* * *

><p>So Jordan," Dawson Nott said with a smirk, sitting down in front of Jackie at her table in the library. "I was just wondering what you wear to bed."<p>

"What the bloody fuck, Nott?" Jackie Jordan asked with a snarl, slamming her book shut. "Why do you care what I wear to bed?" She narrowed her eyes. "That better not be some weird sort of sexual reference..."

Dawson shot her a grin and leaned back in his chair. "You know me, Jordan."

She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, yes. And what I do know about you says that that was _definitely _sexual."

He winked. "Of course it was. But you didn't answer my question- what do you wear to bed?"

"And you care, _why?_" she asked with a raise of her eyebrows. "I've already told you countless times, I have no intentions of ever sleeping with you."

"I know, I know Jordan, you tell me every five minutes, you're not going to sleep with me," he rolled his eyes. "I can take a hint, you know." He suddenly leaned forward and put his hands on the table with a glint in his eyes. "I'm starting to think you're avoiding the question, Jordan. Why? Is it something skimpy?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No. Do you honestly think _I'm _the type to wear something skimpy, Nott?"

"Well, I've slept with some interesting people- one girl was a complete prude normally and she slept naked." He winked at her again. "Is that a possibility with you?"

"MERLIN, FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR BLOODY SEX LIFE!" Jackie shouted, standing up and glaring down at him. "And I don't sleep naked," she hissed.

"Miss Jordan!" exclaimed Madame Pince (who had somehow gone 70 years without retiring- most students thought she stayed so she could continue her affair with Filch), hurrying over, weaving her way between the tables. "Get out of my library- I don't allow vulgar talk in here. You can come back when you're not going to flirt with the Nott boy."

Jackie glared at Madame Pince, extremely tempted to argue with the lady _(they weren't flirting, dammit!)_. Finally she grabbed her bag, made a huffing noise and stalked out of the library.

"You know, I didn't think you were the type to sleep naked anyway, Jordan. You're too prudish for that," Dawson said conversationally, magically appearing next to her in the corridor after she left the library. "You probably sleep in those white flannel ones that cover your _whole_ body down to your feet."

"Have you considered that maybe I just wear _normal_ pyjamas?" Jackie asked, gritting her teeth and attempting not to yell again. She refused to look at him. She knew he'd be wearing some sort of smirk and she'd lose it.

"Well, yes, the thought occurred to me, but you're not exactly _normal_, Jordan," he said cheerfully, almost skipping beside Jackie. "So I doubt you'd wear _normal_ pyjamas."

She narrowed her eyes at him and tried once again to keep her temper. "Is that supposed to be an insult, Nott?" Her eyes flashed dangerously and her hand brushed over her wand. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her.

He gulped- he'd been on the receiving end of Jackie's anger before, and no matter how hot she was while angry, he found her a bit scary. Most people did though, so he wasn't worried about his reputation being tarnished. "Well, no... I don't know!"

"You don't _know,_" Jackie repeated slowly with pure venom in her voice. "Well of course that excuses every insulting thing you just said to me because YOU DON'T BLOODY KNOW."

Dawson scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "...Maybe?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and swung her bag onto her shoulder as a more sustainable way of carrying it. "Whatever Nott, I don't feel like fighting you right now." At his surprised expression, she rolled her eyes again _(she really needed to stop hanging out with Slytherins). _"Shocker I know, but sometimes I'm actually _not_ an angry hex-throwing bitch."

"Was that an admission that you sleep in Granny pyjamas?"

"NO. IT. WASN'T," Jackie shouted, finally stopping and rounding on him with her hands on her hips. "Why do you fucking care what I sleep in?"

He grinned at her, knowing his next comment was likely to get a good hex from her. "So when we do finally shag, I'll know how many articles of clothing I have to take off of you."

Jackie glared at him, took out her wand, stared at it for a bit then put it away. Instead, she just glared at him for a few more moments and hurried away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, whispers of surprise filled the Great Hall as Jackie Jordan stormed over from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table and slammed a photo down in front of Nott. "THIS," she hissed, "is what I sleep in. Now leave me the fuck alone."<p>

He looked down at the photo, which featured her lying in bed, wearing an overly large t-shirt, knickers, a bra and a pair of socks. On the bottom, in a messy scribble, were the words "_Four articles of clothing- count 'em."_


End file.
